Along with the rapid development of information networks, computers become indispensable as a part of daily life of the modern society. Due to the numerous kinds of computers that are available on the market, even computers of identical designs have the external accessories thereof in different specifications, such as keyboards, mouse, connection cords, power supplies, etc., thereby allowing different kinds of equipment to collocate with one another freely to suit and satisfy the consumers' needs.
In general, computer manufacturers produce and dispose the external accessories of computers to comply with the consumers' requirements, which are supplied by either the outside suppliers or computer manufacturers themselves. The external accessories required are usually put together in a pizza box to be collocated with a corresponding computer in a subsequent process. Prior to leaving the factory, each computer is individually packed with its matching pizza box into a standard shipping carton so as to be transported and delivered to clients.
However, due to the conventional manual operation, it is inevitable to make mistakes in the process of making pizza boxes, resulting in misplacement of products being packaged in cartons such as missing or misplacing accessories in pizza boxes or wrong model numbers that are mistakenly packaged. As computers have different model numbers and each model requires different external accessories in different specifications, computers and the external accessories thereof have different labels affixed thereto for identification purposes. Therefore, without an efficient control mechanism of an inspecting system, it is extremely difficult and ineffective to inspect the contents of each of pizza boxes in order to prevent the foregoing mistakes just by using merely manpower operation. Besides, such mistakes in packaging or delivering wrong computers or-and the matching pizza boxes thereof can easily cause great dissatisfaction and distrust from the customers and might even lose customers as a result of the failure Also, the necessity of conducting the packaging and delivery processes again owing to such mistakes will not only cause the waste of time, labor, and costs, but also severely damage and ruin the reputation of manufacturers as well.
Also, it is likely that a computer with the matching pizza box thereof could be packed into a wrong shipping carton in a packaging process. A computer barcode and a shipping label affixed to a packing carton usually comprise a code required by a client and a UPC (Universal Product Code), thereby allowing manufacturers to delivers their computer products to clients accordingly If the content of a computer. barcode does not consist with the content of a shipping label affixed to a shipping carton, which means a wrong shipping carton has been used. Without an effective control mechanism of a verification system, it is extremely difficult to distinguish the contents packed in a shipping carton to prevent mistakes by merely using manpower operation. Similarly, delivery of wrong computers can easily cause great dissatisfaction and distrust from the customers and might even lose customers as a result of the failure. And the necessity of conducting the packaging and delivery processes again owing to such mistakes cause not only the waste of time, labor, and costs, but also can severely damage and ruin the reputation of manufacturers as well.
Therefore, there exists a need to develop a system and a method for automatically inspecting and verifying packaged products prior to packaging and delivery, thereby ensuring the correctness of the contents of products as well as labels affixed to shipping cartons to decrease the mistakes to a minimum degree.